Demony przeszłości
by kancchan
Summary: Gdybym spotkał złotą rybkę, która mogłaby spełnić moje trzy życzenia, poprosiłby ją o to, abyś nigdy nie przestawał. Kolejnym dwoma dopilnowałbym, aby to nigdy nie stało się twoją koniecznością.


Marco zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia, starając się, ażeby jego nerwy nie popuściły i nie zaczęły wyżywać się na chodzącej destrukcji, która śmiała się mu wprost w twarz.

Bardzo lubił swoją pracę, ale już dawno stwierdził, że siedzące naprzeciwko nieszczęście było szczególnym przypadkiem, którego nawet zabrał do domu i wyposażył w ciepły koc.

— Jaki jest twój cel? — zapytał, łapiąc w obie dłonie kubek z mocną kawą, żeby do skostniałych dłoni dopuścił chociaż trochę ciepła.

— Bardzo dobry — zapewniło całe metr osiemdziesiąt, które obejmowało go prowokacyjnie uśmiechem i nie spuszczała z niego wzroku spod wachlarza gęstych rzęs. — Trafiam do sedesu z odległości pięciu metrów.

Upił łyk i syknął bezgłośnie. Kawa, która jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej parowała, była teraz zimna i pozbawiona smaku. Odchylił się delikatnie na krześle i westchnął głęboko.

— Pytam poważnie — powiedział po chwili, dbając o wszystkie szczegóły — był opanowany, spokojny i obojętny. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i aż się wzdrygnął, gdy dostrzegł w nich wesołe ogniki.

— Odpowiadam poważnie — zapewnił, zakładając nogę za nogę. Wykrzywił usta w triumfalnym uśmiechu, gdy zmarszczka na czole Marco tylko się pogłębiła.

Zrozumiał aluzję, aż za dobrze, aby jej nie rozważyć w myślach.

— Co cię do _tego_ skłoniło? — kontynuował, mając ochotę uderzyć łokciem w blat biurka, lecz z góry zakładał, że to zły pomysł, dlatego tego nie zrobił. Ujął tylko rozdygotaną dużą dłoń swojego pacjenta w swoją własną i gładził delikatnie opuszkiem palców jego linie życia — zbyt krótką, aby dożyć starości i zbyt długą, aby zszargać mu nerwy. Teraz miał tylko nadzieje, że pytanie ociekało do przesady precyzją i jego obiekt rozmowy nie wymyśli kilka różnych alternatywnych odpowiedzi.

— Jestem uzależniony od adrenaliny, lubię zwracać na siebie uwagę — wyliczał — kocham ryzyko, chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu, lubię być kimś ważnym, miałem silną potrzebę zrobienie czegokolwiek, dla zabicia nudy, chcę zadebiutować w komiksie o super bohaterach, chciałem cię zobaczyć, nadawałbym się na antagonistę z prawdziwego zdarzenia…

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć przedostatnie? — zapytał nagle Marco, jakby wszystkie inne argumenty nie był wcale interesujące. Znów przetarł oczy i ziewnął potężnie, nawet nie fatygując się o to, aby zasłonić usta wolną ręką.

Ace wiedział, że zasypiał, dlatego wymienił kilka opcji z nim w roli głównej, ażeby go sprowokować i sprowadzić na ziemię. Cieszył się, że dokonał tego za drugim razem, czasem nawet za czwartym Marco nie ogarniał powagi sytuacji, ale wtedy już zazwyczaj pochrapywał w krześle.

— Nie.

Marco westchnął i zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

— Nie sądzisz, że jesteś mi coś winien?

— Mam ci pozwolić zrobić mi ciepłą kąpiel? — zapytał ordynarnie Ace, oblizując wargę.

Marco uniósł sugestywnie brew.

— Mam pokazać się w samej bieliźnie?

Marco strzelił spektakularnego „face palma".

— Bez bielizny?

— Ace… — mruknął, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, aby nie przeginał.

— Dobrze. Może mnie uwieść, ale docenisz to i pozwolisz mi _to_ zrobić — zdecydował Portgas skłonny do poświęceń, choć z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie powinien _tego_ robić już nigdy w życiu. Jednak był zbyt slaby, ażeby walczyć ze swoim niestabilnym ciałem. A skoro lekarz i tak poda mu rękę, gdy będzie się staczał coraz bardziej, nie widział w tym najmniejszego sensu.

— Pomyśl przez chwilę — polecił Marco, choć w duchu musiał przyznać, że propozycja Portgasa była do przejęcia i rozważy ją nocą, gdy znów nie będzie mógł zasnąć, obarczony umięśnionym ciałem bruneta.

— Zazwyczaj nie myślę. Nie mam mózgu — bronił się jak mógł, choć wiedział, że na takich wspomagaczach za daleko nie pociągnie. Marco był inteligentny i spostrzegawczy. Ace mu czasem zazdrościł, że natura obdarzyła go hojnie tymi dwiema cechami.

— Nie wierzę. Każdy ma mózg. Bez mózgu nigdy byś _tego_ nie wymyślił. — Mężczyzna ciągnął dalej, drapiąc się po delikatnym zaroście, który zaległ na jego podbródku.

— Mam szczątkowe pozostałości po ewolucji. Liczy się?

Lekarz kompilował jego słowa, a Ace poczuł jak w gardle ugrzęzła mu gula, wielkości marcowych jąder, gdy jasnowłosy pochylił się niebezpiecznie na krześle w jego stronę.

— Nie jesteś już zabawny — zapewnił go, przeszywając go na wskroś spojrzeniem.

Ace przyjął wyzwania i nie spuszczał wzroku z jasnoniebieskich tęczówek, w których zaczęła się już powoli tlić barwa starości – szarość.

— Od początku byłem bardzo poważny — zapewnił Portgas, kapitulując i spuszczając wzrok, gdy poczuł chłodny oddech na swojej szyi. Nawet w nim było coś specyficznego.

Nie mógł z nim wygrać. Nie ważne jak się starał. Nie potrafił z nim wygrać.

— Rzuć zapałki. — Poprosił wprost w jego usta.

— Przecież wiesz, że jak nie zapałki to, co innego — mruknął Ace skonfundowany bliskością swojej deski ratunku. Nie był dobry w tworzeniu bomb domowej roboty, bo nigdy nie słuchał wnikliwie na chemii, ale myślał, że parę godzin nosem w laptopie rozwiązałoby ten problem.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Ace? — Marco ciągnął dalej. Musiał. Rozmowa z logicznego punktu widzenia była dobrym lekarstwem i początkiem terapii.

Marco nie lubił bawić się w psychologa, bo był pediatrą, ale już dawno zrobił odstępstwo od swoich zasad moralnych i wyodrębnił wyjątek od reguły – jego.

— Trudno powiedzieć — Portgas wzruszył ramionami – bezradnie.

— Odpłynąłeś? — zapytał beznamiętnie dowód Ace'a na to, że jeszcze żyje.

— Odpłynąłem — przytaknął, gdy zimne, żylaste palce jasnowłosego zacisnęły się na jego ramionach gdy Marco przestał cierpliwie czekać na jego wyjaśnienia. — A gdy wróciła do mnie świadomość, ludzie dookoła wyglądali, jakby mieli ochotę uciekać — kontynuował po chwili.

Był wybitnie szczery. Tylko cudem udało mu się przekonać starszą panią, aby nie dzwoniła na policję i straż. Wiedział, że jego szanse na przetrwanie były bliskie zeru, gdyby nie było w pobliżu pediatry.

_Bałem się, ale ty tam byłeś. Strach minął, gdy położyłeś mi rękę na ramieniu i wymamrotałeś „wracajmy do domu"._

— Nie dziwię się im — wyznał Marco. Słowa „powinieneś walczyć" tudzież „nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść" przestały być dobrą kartą przetargową już kilka miesięcy temu, aby Portgas wysilił się na chociaż odrobinę subtelności w samokontroli własnego zachowania.

— Wcale nie pomagasz — zachichotał Ace ni to w żartach, ni to po to, aby rozładować napięcie, choć było mu naprawdę przykro, że nawet on stracił wiarę.

— Ace, mogłeś nawet spalić ten budynek — uświadomił go, chociaż nie musiał tego robić.

Portgas miał tego świadomość. Żywy dowód spoczywał w jego niezdrowo poparzonych, szczelnie zabandażowanych palcach, które piekły niemiłosiernie i boleśnie przypominały o tym, jak sztuczny, doniczkowy kwiat stanął w płomieniach.

— Przepraszam — szepnął cicho i spuścił głowę ze wstydu.

— Twoje przeprosiny nic nie zmienią — westchnął Marco.

Marco nigdy nie stracił nadziei. Prawda była taka, że nigdy jej nie posiadał. Wszystkie gramy nadziei wyczerpały się w momencie, kiedy zobaczył do czego Ace był zdolny. W dniu ich pierwszego spotkania.

Portgas konsekwentnie milczał. Wiedział o tym. Słyszał to za każdym razem, kiedy znów _to_ robił. Ale wiedział, że zrobi _to _jeszcze jeden raz, kolejny i następny.

— Skąd wziąłeś zapałki? — zreflektował po chwili Marco. Nie trzymał w domu z tych przedmiotów, które tylko pozornie wyglądały na bezpieczne. Zabierał je ze sobą, gdy wychodził i chował przed zasięgiem dłoni Ace'a, aby ich nie zabrał, gdy spał. Nawet zrezygnował z palenia papierosów, żeby było łatwiej Ace'owi zażegnać demony swojej przyszłości.

— Ukradłem — odpowiedział szczerze, bo nie było sensu tego ukrywać. Ace miał lepkie ręce, jeśli chodziło o rzeczy, mające moc rozproszenia ognia. Kleiły się do niego i nie chciały odpuścić, kusząc i prowokując instynkt, który nie potrafił zdefiniować i nawet nie próbował.

— Ale zrobię wszystko. Tylko mnie nie wyrzucaj — powiedział niemal błagalnie, gdy Marco pokręcił zrezygnowanie głową.

Był egoistą do kwadratu, ale nie mógłby znieść myśli, że jedyna osoba, która nie uciekła przed jego zapędami seryjnego podpalacza, podkuliłaby nagle ogon i zostawiła go z tym wszystkim. Wtedy na pewno zamknęliby go „u psycholi", nie czekając aż usprawiedliwi swój czyn racjonalnym argumentem.

I mieliby rację, kurewsko dużo racji.

Żaden argument nie przeszedłby mu przez gardło. Nie potrafił wyprodukować rzetelnej analizy swojego zachowania, bo nawet środowisko, w którym dorastał byłoby próbą kopania sobie własnego grobu.

Ale Ace, mimo że wiedział, że piromania nie była zdrowa, wierzył, że jakaś cząstka niego nadal chciała być AŻ człowiekiem.

I tylko Marco powstrzymywał go przed upadkiem. Tylko dzięki niemu nadal z tym żył i nie dał się temu uwieść bez reszty.

_Dopóki mnie uwodzisz mam związane ręce._

— Jest sposób, abym przestał? Leki? Cokolwiek innego? — zapytał, choć znał odpowiedzi.

— Jest jeden sposób.

_Dławisz mnie złudną nadzieją. Ile razy już powtarzałem, abyś dał sobie z tym spokój…_

Brak stresu był jednym sposobem, aby uniknąć dalszych incydentów. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że było to niewykonalne. Ace wściekłby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby Marco zamknął go w domu i nie pozwoliłby wychodzić na dwór i spotykać się z garstką znajomych, która jeszcze nie wiedziała o zapędach Portgasa, albo udawała, że nie wie.

Ace zamrugał i odsunął się od Marco na odległość wyciągniętej ręki.

— Mogłeś mówić wcześniej. Przez ciebie będę mieć koszmary — zażartował i zaśmiał się bezgłośnie.

— Właśnie dlatego nie mogłem powiedzieć wcześniej — mruknął Marco i musnął go gwałtownie w popękane wargi. Był specjalistą w ukrywanie swoich prawdziwych uczuć.

_... ale nadal mnie nią karmisz. _

Portgas wiedział, że dziś nie zmruży oka, ponieważ cała prawda, którą dotychczas znał, posypie się w najprawdziwsze kłamstwo.

Chciał wierzyć, że gdy rano spojrzy w lustro, nie będzie mieć wcale ochoty uciec, a nadzieja nie pozwoli, aby parawan samotności znów uprowadził go w odmęty zapomnienia, ponieważ Marco nigdzie nie chciał odejść.

_Nadal tu jesteś. Aż do utarty tchu powstrzymujesz mnie przed upadkiem, a ja zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. _

— Marco… — Ace szepnął cicho, zaciskając dłoń na pomiętej koszulce. — Wolę umrzeć — silne ramiona objęły go strzelnie — niż powoli się wypalić — dokończył, pozwalając, aby łzy spływały po zaczerwienionych ze wstydu policzkach.

Był pewny, że Marco nie zauważy, że płacze. Było ciemno. Ale gdy poczuł jak jego palce wycierają mu wszystkie łzy, pociągnął żałośnie nosem i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

A pediatra miał jedynie ochotę zerwać czerwień z jego policzków.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, Marco. Przysięgam, że się poprawię — szepnął cichutko Ace, mocząc mu koszulę, którą wczoraj odebrał z pralni.

_Gdybym spotkał złotą rybkę, która mogłaby spełnić moje trzy życzenia, poprosiłby ją o to, abyś nigdy nie przestawał. Kolejnym dwoma dopilnowałbym, aby to nigdy nie stało się twoją koniecznością. _

Marco nie odpowiedział nic, bo chciał w to wierzyć, tak bardzo, że przycisnął do siebie rozdygotane ciało, aby po chwili badać je z każdej strony i wysłuchiwać się w jęki, zagłuszane poduszką.

— Oczywiście, że się poprawiasz — zapewnił i poczochrał go po czarnych włosach, sięgających karku.

Wiedział, że Ace'owi było ciężko spojrzeć obiektywnie na przeszłości i nowy dzień — mimo zmieniających się sukcesywnie pór roku — nie przychodził, ale…

Chciał wierzyć w TO kłamstwo.

Nie chciał znać prawdy.

Każde kłamstwo było lepsze od TEJ prawdy.

_Ach, Ace, znaczysz dla mnie więcej, niż zdajesz sobie sprawę. _

Musnął go w usta i odtrącił spoconą dłoń, która chciała wedrzeć się do jego kieszeni i przywłaszczyć sobie paczkę zapałek.


End file.
